


Catalyst

by haldoor



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Slight spoilers for episode 2.15<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own these guys either; if I did, they'd be doing the wild thing weekly<br/><b>Beta:</b> Short, sweet and unbeta'd, sorry<br/><b>Summary:</b> Damon finally gets what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> Originally written for **Five Acts** , Round Five, for [](http://janie-tangerine.livejournal.com/profile)[**janie_tangerine**](http://janie-tangerine.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here in her journal](http://janie%E2%80%93tangerine.livejournal.com/363864.html?thread=6178392#t6178392); from the prompts _Western themes, rescue_.
> 
> Please note this is my first ever Vampire Diaries fic. Cherry popped, Janie! ;-)

It's a strange thing, memory. It plays tricks on you, even if you normally have a good one, Damon thinks the first time he meets Alaric. His first impression is that he's a man Damon met about a hundred years ago, but then he decides it's unlikely, doppelgangers notwithstanding.

Although Alaric can't be the same man Damon once rescued from a stampede late one night as he was passing through the mid–west, Damon can't resist stirring him up every chance he gets. The idea of getting a reaction like that cowboy gave when Damon got him to safety – breathing harshly against his body and fanning his need for blood – gives Damon chills every time he looks at Ric. Damon remembers the cowboy baring his neck like he'd looked into Damon's eyes and been compelled, but it wasn't like that at all. It was like he _knew_ what Damon was after and that _he_ wanted it too. The sex that followed had been hot, intense, and rapid, but as fulfilling as the feeding that accompanied it.

Damon still recalls it all these years later, so whether it's memory playing tricks or it really was one of his best same–sex encounters, Damon still isn't sure. One thing he's convinced of though, is that sex with Alaric will be just as good, if he can get it to happen. He's tempted to just compel him, but there's no fun in that, and what's life without a few challenges?

In the end, it's Alaric rescuing Damon that's the catalyst. Technically, it's not a rescue, he supposes, and Damon's not quite a damsel in distress, but he's grateful for Ric's initiative in getting him out of a difficult spot. Alaric plunges the knife right through Elijah's chest like he was born to this kind of thing, and Damon finds himself heating up from the sight of it, unexpected as it is.

It's not long after they've taken the body downstairs and he's alone with Ric that he sees a familiar look in the man's eyes. He allows one side of his mouth to quirk up in what he knows is an arrogant smirk. If he'd realised that Alaric killing someone for him was all that was called for, perhaps he'd have arranged it sooner.

~//~


End file.
